Into the Night
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: inspired by the song Into the Night by Santana...can one night of passion produce a lifetime of love? read to find out...oneshot...rated T...R&R and i will love.


**Into the night**

Inspired by the song into the night by Santana

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…_

The music was light with a heavy beat pounding through the floor I could feel it keeping time with my heart as I walked into the Latin club. The club was smoky and hazy like an old memory; the people were lost in the wordless music, lost in them selves. The mass of dancing people fascinated me, hips swaying, grinding, passion pouring out from the limbs of every person on the circular dance floor.

I sat down at a nearby table and watched; I ordered a drink and sat sipping it observing how music could cause so many people to lose who they really are. As I was finishing my drink a cheer started to erupt from the middle of the dance floor as a circle began to form around someone. I knocked back the rest of the beer and wiped my mouth as I got up to see what had started the ruckus.

It was obviously a regular to the club because many of the dancers looked familiar into how to stand around and watch. I pushed my way through the mob of sweaty dancers coming to the front of the circle and who I saw dancing in the middle of the circle stopped me in my tracks.

It was obvious at first sight, who else had that long curly, messy, golden brown hair, and deep brown eyes. It was Hermione Granger; that was the last person I expected to be dancing in front of a lot of people, so I watched as she began to move.

The lifted one arm in the air moving her wrist gracefully, the beat in the song was faint just a hypnotic harmony. Her other arm went up matching its other in compromising moves, the beat began to pick up a little along with Hermione's hips. Soon the music was no longer hypnotic but it had a hard and heavy beat that the brown haired girl met sway for sway. By now every viewer of the dance was clapping along with the beat singing to the wordless music, she threw her head back in happiness exposing the smooth column of skin called her neck. I could feel the song coming to an end, it was then she began to spin; her hair flying out along with her red peasant skirt as her golden bangles added extra percussion to the music.

The song ended and the in entire club burst into mountainous applause. Hermione's chest heaved with breathlessness as she bowed with a slight upturn of her full red lips, it was then I noticed that her black tank-top showed off the top of her tan stomach. It was then when I couldn't take it anymore, I started over to where she was leaving the dance floor.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her around facing me, her eyes widened as she took in my face and who I was. The war had lifted a burden off of my shoulders; with both my parents gone I was free to be who I wanted to be. I was given a hero award for being a double agent and fighting boldly for the light side.

My arm still wrapped around her waist she took in my face, I have been told I was handsome and I have to say I agree. My high cheek bones, aristocratic nose, sleek white blonde hair that falls easily into my grey eyes.

"Malfoy," she whispered in shock as if she was seeing a ghost.

And in away she was, after the war I disappeared, I didn't want all the memories to cloud my life and mind so I had to get away.

I smirked, "I didn't know you dance Granger, dance with me?" I asked hopefully although it wouldn't show on my face.

"Sure," she replied still slightly dazed.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

I pulled her into the center of the dance floor once more; I always did like to be the center of attention. I pulled her up against my form feeling her soft feminine curves against my strong form. Her hips once more began to move with the heavy Latin beat, and I matched her sways perfectly. Her arm reached up and began to twirl and move gracefully once again, I gently touched the under side of her arm sliding my fingertips all the way to the top of her underarm and I grinned when I felt her arm erupt in goose-bumps. The beat became heavier faster, and so did we, she put her hands on my shoulders as I pulled her closer our hips continuing to move. There was no space between our bodies as the song ended, our noses here almost touching our eyes searching each others.

Another song started and so we started to dance again, as the night moved on we continued to lose our selves to the passion and the mysteries that the music always seems to create. Our eyes both reflected the passion and interest that had sprouted in our minds as our dances got more passionate longer into the night.

We didn't know what time it was when we were kicked out of the club, I assumed it was closing time because we were the last ones left dancing. I looked at her curiously as we walked out of the club; the night was black with a few stars twinkling in the distance.

She turned to look at me the curiosity burning in her dark eyes, suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips on mine and I accepted it readily. I pulled her flush against my lean form and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her hungrily and passionately. Her hand was running through my hair as I began to unconsciously trace swirls and circles on the bare skin of her lower back.

I ran my tongue across her full bottom lip and she let me in graciously, I explored her mouth with my tongue and it swirled like a dance with hers. I left her mouth for lack of oxygen and began to kiss the smooth skin of her jaw bone; I sucked lightly on her pulse point enjoying the sound of appreciation from Hermione. I licked the shell of her ear and sucked lightly on her earlobe kissing the fleshy skin behind it. I kissed down the column of her neck, nipping and sucking as I went along and finally returning to her waiting mouth.

It was then she wrapped her legs around my waist and I lost all control that was previously in me. I apperated to my flat and all was lost, yet so perfect like a synchronized dance. 

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang… 

She left that morning confused and slightly embarrassed, I begged her not to go but she promised to write and tell me her thoughts after she got her head straightened out. I just shook my head with a smile and let her go with a swift peck on the lips, 'Hermione always someone to think things through,' I watched her walk down the stairs then closed my door.

I would have done something so much different if I had known I would never speak to her again. I was willing to make it work, I was willing to try, and I was willing to fall in love. She wasn't, she just kept trying to deny her love for me and mine for her. I sent her letters, called her on her muggle phone, I even tried going to her house but the wards wouldn't let me in. I tried for three months before I gave up, she obviously didn't feel the same way I did.

I spent the next five years alone; I worked on Malfoy Inc. and made it to be the largest company in the wizarding world. I became the wealthy and I built a strong foundation for myself, but I was miserable. I spent every-night reliving that amazing night in my dreams, dreaming of something I didn't think I could have.

I was walking in Diagon Ally one morning off to get some much needed coffee when I saw the one person I never thought I would see again, Hermione Granger. But she wasn't alone; she was dragging along a small child. As I got a bit closer I saw the child was a little girl, the girl was about four or five years old and I knew immediately she was mine. The child had her mother's curls but they were smooth like my hair and a white blonde color, she had her mother's soft features but my blue-grey eyes.

I walked toward the mother and child and it was then that Hermione saw me. Her eyes seem to flash so many emotions at one time; initially it was panic, worry, and then the one thing that had been clouding my grey eyes for five years, love.

She still looked the same as she did that night five years ago, beautiful and radiate. I walked to her in my usual confident stride but feeling none of that inside my stomach, it was fluttering dangerously.

I reached her and she continued to stare at me with that look reflecting in her eyes, "What's her name," I said bluntly. Hermione looked momentarily at her daughter and replied, "Lacey Marie Granger Malfoy," she said.

At the mention of her name the little girl looked up into my face, and I knew right then that I loved that little girl. Her eyes reflected every bit of intelligence that her mother had and every bit of cunning that I had.

"Who's that mommy? And why does he look like me," little Lacey asked curiously, looking up at her mother

Hermione looked at me momentarily and she knew, she saw it in my eyes that I would never leaver her or Lacey, she knew the pain I had been feeling these past five years because she had felt it too.

Hermione bent down to Lacey's level and began to speak directly to her, "Remember when I told you that your daddy was busy but you would meet him soon?"

"Yes I remember mommy," Lacey said sweetly

"Well, Lacey, Meet your daddy," Hermione said standing back up and gesturing to me.

The little girl turned her eyes to me suspiciously and I looked down at her with all the love I felt in my heart for her already. After a moments silence she broke out in a bright smile that reminded me so much of her mother that I almost laughed. The small girl ran to me as I bended down to her she jumped into my arms and wrapped her little arms around my neck and hugged me as tight as she possibly could.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes the same color of hers and said, "Daddy, you missed five years of my life" she said in all seriousness

I blinked back the tears clouding my vision and replied, "I know sweets, and I'm sorry…I am going to be there all the time for you now starting with…some ice-cream," I said as I spotted the ice-cream parlor across the street.

"Yay," Lacey squealed in my arms adjusting herself slightly in the crook of my arm.

I looked at Hermione who had happy tears running down her face, I reached out with my free arm and pulled her to my side whispering into her ear, "I missed you."

She smiled up at me; "I missed you too," with that I kissed her in the middle of the street, in Diagon Ally with my daughter in my arms.

It's crazy how one night of passion can produce a lifetime of love, but it did. 

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,

A/N: ok so obviously this dismisses everything that happened in DH but I like it anyway, I know there's probably some mistakes but I wanted to post this as soon as possible…so my beta didn't edit. :[ the song Into the night by Santana is really good you should totally check it out, all the lyrics aren't in the story just a few stanzas…I hope you liked it and please review it makes me happy! Also to all you Nobility readers, don't fret another update is coming soon! _  
_


End file.
